The present invention relates to palatable pharmaceutical compositions of benzoxazinone compounds which are useful in the inhibition of a retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), the prevention or treatment of infection by HIV and in the treatment of the resulting acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS).
Of particular interest for the present invention is the class of benzoxazinone compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,021. Representative of this class of compounds is the compound (-) 6-chloro-4 cyclopropyl-ethynyl-4-trifluoromethyl-1,4 dihydro-2H-3,1-Benzoxazin-2-one.
It has been found that these benzoxazinone compounds in aqueous formulations cause unwanted irritation and burning in the throat on oral administration and for that reason would be unsuitable formulations for marketing. Also, it has been found that traditional non-aqueous solvents such as propylene glycol, alcohol and polyethylene glycols do not significantly improve their palatability. Furthermore, a solution of these drugs in mineral oil was also found unacceptable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide oral liquid compositions of benzoxazinone HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors which are palatable and pleasant when ingested.